Sailor Moon II: A New Life
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is the sequel to my other SM story. It takes place in the future, Chibi-Usa gets Elios, and i set up for my 2 fave scouts (Saturn and Pluto) to get with guys for future stories. I have a big twist in this story.
1. Elios

[This is my second Sailor Moon story and if you haven't read the first you must

[This is my second Sailor Moon story and if you haven't read the first you must!I'm really, really proud of it.This story is mainly about Reeny and Serena and I'm really proud of it. Hopefully you won't get too confused with what goes on. ^_^ For those of you who have read the previous Sailor Moon story, I'm sorry, but the names are different.The only ones that remained the same are Serena/Serenity, Darien, Nephrite, Molly, Diamond, Sapphire and Prisma.The only thing is I didn't know what to call Reeny.She's Chibi-Usa in Japanese, and Reeny in English.(Reeny is a short version of Serena.)So I decided to call Serena only Serenity and to call Reeny mainly Serena-chan so you could get the idea.I'm pretty sure that's safe territory.^_^ This takes place in Neo-Tokyo when Reeny is a teenager and her mother brings Elios to her lonely daughter.But that's all I'm going say! ^_^ So have fun and enjoy the story! J]

Sailor Moon II

A New Life

Part I—Elios

Serenity was standing next to her husband, awaiting the approach of the Queen of Elysia when she turned her gaze to the young man lounging on the luxurious seat.His hair, a snowy white color that shimmered in the lighting of the room, shifted forward over the young man's handsome face as he sighed.His golden horn shone, glinting its beauty in the light.His glowing blue eyes drifted shut as his head leaned forward, his hair and earrings slipping with his movement.Serenity smiled and turned back to the steward before her as the queen emerged from the steps behind.

The Queen of Elysia's flowing white hair glistened about her, the golden horn on her head sparkling in the light.Her smile was brilliant as she greeted the two people before her.

"Queen Serenity of Earth, King Darien of Earth.It is a great honor to finally be able to meet you both."The Queen smiled and motioned for the steward to leave.But as the man left, her gaze turned to the young man lounging.Serenity and Darien turned to face the young man as he rose and gave a slight bow to the sovereignties before him.The Queen of Elysia smiled."I am Queen Elysia.This is my son, the Prince Elios."

Serenity lifted an eyebrow curiously as she gazed at the young man.His name seemed familiar, but she could not pin point where she had heard it before.He was perhaps only a bit older than Serena-chan, or Reeny as she was also called.Serenity smiled as she remembered her daughter's argument when she had wanted to come with them to Elysia.Serenity's eyes flashed.That is where the young man's name was familiar!When she had been training her daughter in the past, a prince named Elios had come to her in her dreams!Serenity smiled._That was why Reeny had been so eager to come to Elysia!_

When Queen Elysia began to speak, Serenity had to turn her gaze from the young man who seemed as lonely as Reeny did these days.Perhaps once she told Darien what was going on, he would be just as eager as she was to bring Elios back to Earth…

Serenity was smiling as she searched for Elios.She had already spoken to her husband and to Queen Elysia.She had agreed to let Serenity take her son to Earth.It would be a good trip for him.She smiled.If only his mother knew that Serenity was only bringing him to Earth for her lonely daughter.

Serenity saw Elios leaning against the steps; his eyes were closed, as he was lost in thought.Serenity silently approached him and smiled.He was a handsome boy.Serenity chuckled.Reeny had chosen well.

Elios heard the small chuckle and open his eyes to gaze at the beautiful Earth Queen, Serenity.He bowed and she did in return, but she did not leave.That was strange.None of his mother's guests were ever interested in him.He was still only a prince.

Elios blinked in confusion and Serenity smiled.

"Prince Elios, your mother has decided that you will be returning to Earth with my husband and I."

Elios blinked again._What?Mother was sending him away?But why?But before he could speak, Queen Serenity continued._

"Do not worry.I am sure that you will not be bored or lonely on Earth.My daughter doesn't know you are coming, but it will be a pleasant surprise for her."

_Daughter?Elios sighed.All of his mother's guests were trying to get him married to their daughters.They all wanted were connections to the royal house of Elysia.Well, just because this one woman was Queen of another kingdom, did not mean he had to marry her daughter.His heart already belonged to another!_

Elios tried his best to smile at the queen before him; he gave a low bow."I am sorry, Queen Serenity.I will not be able to go with you back to Earth to meet your daughter.I am already promised to another."

Serenity continued to smile, but sighed."Really?Oh, that is too bad.Serena-chan will be heartbroken to know that you have promised yourself to another."Serenity sighed."What shall I tell her?"

Elios looked up sharply, his eyes blinking."Serena-chan?Reeny?"His eyes slowly widened as he finally made the connection between mother and daughter.Elios let out a burst of joy."My Serena-chan?"

Serenity nodded as the young man cried out in happiness.He was grinning from ear to ear as Darien entered the room with a smile.He chuckled as he approached his wife and wrapped an arm around her.

"I take it he has agreed to come with us?"

Serenity nodded."Yes.I believe he has agreed to come with back to the Earth."

***

Serena-chan sighed as she lounged in the swing.The Sailor Guardians, Rei, Mina, Lita and Ami were busy working…the other Sailor Guardians were off on some mission… and there was absolutely nothing to do.Her parents still hadn't arrived from Elysia, though they were coming home today.She sighed again.She had wanted so much to go.She knew Elios would have been there.She clenched her hand into a fist.If only her parents had allowed her to go with them!

She shook her fist for a moment and then sighed again, relaxing into the swing as the breeze shifted it back and forth.She was just so lonely…

It was then that a cry came from the castle signaling the return of Queen Serenity and King Darien.Serena-chan jumped from her place and rushed to greet her parents.One because she had missed them despite all evidence to the contrary and two because she was hoping that they had seen Elios and that they could tell her about him…

She didn't get very far when screeched to a halt.Standing before her, leaning against the doorway that led into the castle was the young man himself.His eyes were glowing along with his smile as his white hair shifted forward.Serena-chan's heart clenched in her chest as he straightened and began to move toward her.Her eyes filled and shimmered as he smiled at her and lifted his hand to her.Serena-chan gave a cry of joy and launched herself into his arms, making him burst out with laughter as he held her tightly against him.

King Darien and Queen Serenity smiled as they watched their daughter cry out in joy.She was so happy.Serenity leaned her head on Darien's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.They were thrilled they could make their daughter so happy.But… they turned to Serenity's side and looked down at the young girl that was watching Elios and Serena-chan with huge eyes.Serenity smiled at the girl.She had brought her as well from Elysia and was only a year younger that her Serena-chan.The sunset-haired lavender-eyed girl was named Skylar, and she was Elios' little sister.

She didn't look like she was taking too kindly to being ignored by her brother.

Serenity smiled and hugged the girl.Skylar looked up and blinked at the beautiful woman hugging her.The Queen of the Earth was the most beautiful woman Skylar had every seen except for her own Mother.Her glowing blue eyes and her white-blonde hair made her look like an angel.Skylar sighed.She was going to be alone soon.Her brother was going to stay here and marry the Princess of the Earth and Moon and she would have no one.She hated it.

But she was a princess, so she couldn't very well show such disrespect to anyone.She sighed.She just wished her brother would stop kissing the girl so he could at least introduce the princess to her.

Serena-chan couldn't believe it.Her Elios was here.She had been waiting for him for so long…and now he was finally here.Her body felt like it was shimmering with heated lights as he kissed her and held her.She felt she could stay that way forever.

But she slowly snapped out of the trance of her joy when she heard a cough in the background.She lifted her head to see what had happened; only to see her parents smiling at her wickedly and a girl about her own age scowling at her.Serena-chan blinked and slowly pulled out of Elios' arms.He was still smiling sensually at her.She turned bright pink and took a deep breath to compose herself.She turned to her parents, gazed at their smiling visages and gave a squeal of joy.

She hurtled herself at her mother and father, both parents laughing at Serena-chan's enthusiasm.Serena-chan pulled back and smiled at them, her face flushed."Thank you so much, Mom, Dad!I didn't think you would remember.That's why I wanted to go so badly with you!Thank you!"

Serenity gave a small laugh and said, "I'm glad we made you happy, sweetheart.But your love has misplaced his manners, so I'll fix them for him."Elios and Serena-chan blinked while Serenity just smiled and turned to the girl next to her."This is Princess Skylar of Elysia.Elios' sister."

Serena-chan blinked and Elios groaned shaking his head.He gave his sister a pleading look of apology, but she ignored him and looked at the Princess of the Earth and Moon.Her eyes narrowed.Serena-chan grinned.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Skylar-chan.I didn't know that Elios had a sister.This is a wonderful surprise!Now, not only do I have my Elios, but now I have a sister too!This is great!I'm so happy to meet you!"Serena-chan grasped Skylar's hands gave them a squeeze and then gave Skylar a hug.

Skylar was left speechless…but happy.She pulled out of the hug with a smile on her face and her cheeks pink with embarrassment."I thought you were going to take my brother away and then I'd be all alone.But you're not like that at all!"Skylar grinned and gave Serena-chan a spontaneous quick hug."Thank you so much!"

Serena-chan laughed and looked up at her parents who were smiling down at her, love shining in their eyes.

She turned to Elios, whose hooded eyes gave promises of what would happen when they were alone.Serena-chan's eyes sparkled as heat shot through her.When she had been a little girl and first met Elios, she had never had any of these feelings.Back then it had been a pure love, a deep, unending affection.Now, she could understand the heated feelings he stirred within her.

She grinned.This is what Mom and Dad felt like most of the time.And she had seen her parents when they were alone…or thought they were.Heat traveled to Serena-chan's face.She couldn't wait to be alone with her Elios.

His eyes sparkled with the knowledge of what she was thinking about.She gave a giddy laugh and proceeded to show his sister around the entire Crystal Palace.

***

All of the main Sailor Guardians came to meeting.The topic was the engagement ceremony of Princess Serena-chan with Prince Elios.All of them were grinning with excitement as the King and Queen discussed the arrangements with the Sailor Guardians and the Generals of King Darien's army.

Sailor Mercury, Ami, was calculating the costs for the celebration rapidly while her husband, the Shadow General Greg, shook his head at her as he listened to King Darien and Queen Serenity discuss the details of the ceremony.Beside them was Sailor Mars, Rei, with her husband, General Chad, who were grinning with the excitement bubbling about the room.Sailor Jupiter, Lita, sat beside her husband, General Diamond, as she wrote down a list of all the food needed for the celebration.General Diamond grinned at his wife as her excitement began to make her giggle at nothing in particular.Sailor Venus, Mina, was sitting next to Mars, the both of them discussing what entertainment they should produce for the party.General Steven, Venus' husband, rolled his eyes at her endless chatter and General Chad grinned at him.Sailor Neptune, Michiru, and Sailor Uranus, Haruka, were sitting side by side trying to get into the conversation Mars and Venus were having about the entertainment.Ideas were bursting out of the entire group.Sailor Pluto, Setsuna, was wondering about what designs for the decorations should be done and Sailor Saturn, Hotaru, was giggling as she shook her head.Generals Max and Sapphire were also there with their wives that were also generals of King Darien's army.Molly, Prisma and her sisters were all present and excited.They entire palace was practically ready to explode with the excitement humming in it.

Serenity and Darien were pleased by everyone's excitement.The party would be spectacular.Suddenly, Serenity's eyes narrowed and Darien lifted an eyebrow.His wife looked about the room, her eyes slowly narrowing as she scaled the entire room.She gave a low grumble from the back of her throat, pleaded to be excused and began to leave the room.Darien lifted an eyebrow and grabbed his wife's arm.

"Serena?What's wrong?"

Serenity gave him a longsuffering sigh and then pointed her finger at him in annoyance."Your daughter is missing!She and Elios should be giving their ideas for their own engagement celebration.But the two have gone missing!"

Darien blinked and then burst out laughing.Serenity rolled her eyes at him and strode out, determined to find the missing couple.Darien stopped laughing and grinned and he watched the swing of his wife's hips as she left the room to find his errant daughter.Serena-chan has no idea of the mess she's getting herself into.He sighed in happiness.It was about time life started giving them peace.


	2. Darkness Reawakened

Part II—Darkness Reawakened

Part II—Darkness Reawakened

King Darien spoke too soon.

That night, in the darkest realm of the earth a million-year curse was lifted.A deep cavern, full of poison and the screams of death opened, releasing an evil that had been trapped inside for a million years.An evil that's sole purpose was to take the soul of the most powerful being on the Earth and use the power within that body to destroy the light…and life.

With the cunning of a hunter, this misty evil sneaked upon the earth, seeking out the most powerful being that lived upon the surface.Its glowing eyes lighted with victory as it came upon Crystal Tokyo.The most powerful being lived in this city.

And in the Palace.

And she belonged to it.

***

By the time the alarm had sounded and the Sailor Guardians, the Generals, and King Darien had rushed to the courtyard, it was too late.

A dark mist, crackling with evil had surrounded the Queen and her scream was cut off as the evil mist sank into her open mouth, devouring her.The tears in her eyes told of her apology, her sadness and her defeat.

The King's scream of disbelief and agony could be heard throughout the city."_SERENA!!!"_

The Queen had gone searching for Serena-chan and Elios with Princess Skylar, when this evil energy attacked.Serenity had tossed Skylar to the side and sent the girl running to the alarm.The glowing eyes of the evil mist flashed and its cackle of evil resounded through the halls of the palace.But no one had arrived in time to save the Queen.

Serena-chan and Elios rushed to see what the commotion was, their hands clasped in fear and comfort.Serena-chan's big red eyes widened in horror as she saw her mother sparkling with evil energy, her white dress transformed into a dress of darkness and the moon on her forehead transforming to the glowing eye of the evil that had possessed her.Serena-chan screamed in disbelief and Elios grabbed her to him.

Serenity's eyes opened, revealing only an empty blackness within the eyes.The eye of the Evil One sparkled and a twisted evil smile formed on her lips.

King Darien was on his knees in agony and disbelief.He shook his head and drew his sword, gazing at the evil that once was his beloved Serenity.

The Evil One cackled gleefully as the people before it readied itself for battle.Only Elios, Serena-chan and Skylar stood off to the side.Elios was standing in front of both girls, protecting them from whatever would come.

The evil finished its laughter and gazed down at the people before it.

"Thank you, ever so much for giving me this magnificent body so full of power."

The Sailor Guardians, the Generals, King Darien, Elios, Skylar and Serena-chan froze in their places.But to their utter horror the Evil One continued to speak…through the body of Queen Serenity.

"Before you even begin to attempt anything, let me warn you.Only a painful death will result in anything you try or do.So just die the easy way.You cannot save this body; I have already devoured her soul.Just accept your fate and your destruction.I have been asleep for a million years…and my hunger knows no bounds."It suddenly burst into cackling laughter that resounded into the souls of everyone present.

The Sailor Guardians' eyes narrowed.They were not going to go down without a fight.They would fight for the soul of their friend, even if it meant their own deaths.They motioned their intention to the Generals and to the King.They entire group was in agreement.Even if it meant their own deaths, they would save the Queen they all loved so deeply.She had made them whole and had given them happiness.They would not allow this evil to steal her from them.

The burst of power that erupted from the courtyard was a collection of fury from everyone present.The Evil One just laughed and cast the power aside.It was nothing next to the power the woman possessed, especially since her power had been doubled by the power of the Evil One.But not one person stopped the constant array of power.Even if they killed themselves by expending all their power, they would do it to save her.

Even Elios and Skylar were blasting the being with all of their power.Serena-chan could only gaze up in horror.Her mama was gone.Her mama was _gone.She couldn't believe it.She __refused to believe it.Serena-chan glanced back up, her pink hair flying about her as she clenched her hand into a fist.She would destroy this evil!She would get her mother back!_

Serena-chan ran into the palace hurriedly, searching through the corridors for the room that the Silver Moon Crystal was kept in.She came to a halt as she spotted the door and burst through it, desperate for the Crystal.She grabbed the glowing crystal and took it back to the courtyard, where everyone was still plying the evil with all of his or her power.

To no avail.

The thing only cackled in glee.

Serena-chan felt fury rise within her and the Crystal begin to glow with the power inside of her.She would save her mother!

Elios looked back and saw Serena-chan glowing and floating with the power of the Silver Moon Crystal.His stopped plying his power and moved to stand behind her, giving her his strength.Serena-chan turned to him and his eyes full of love calmed her soul and solidified her determination, extinguishing her fear.He gave her lips a light caress with his own and then turned her attention to the Evil One…who now looked to be panicking.

This reaction caused everyone else to look back and see Serena-chan blazing with the power of the Crystal.Darien smiled, pleased with his daughter, until he heard the Evil One's words.

"Foolish little girl!If you use the Holy Power of that Crystal on me, you will destroy the body I inhabit!Then what you are trying to do will be for naught!"

The Evil One cackled as fear set once more in Serena-chan's eyes.If she used the Crystal on it, she would kill her mother too?

Elios' warmth attacked the growing coldness of fear as his hands wrapped around her waist.His strength was her comfort and his whispered words of love her foundation.Her eyes set again as the power of the Crystal gathered and grew.

The Evil One screamed as it floated back, its blazing eye on the forehead closed for an instant.In that moment the black empty eyes of Serenity's body once more became blue, but their life was dim.

_"Do it, Serena-chan.Save everyone.Use the Crystal.Don't hesitate.Everyone must use his or her powers against this evil to destroy it.Hurry."_

Serenity screamed as the evil eye shot open once more and her eyes returned to the empty black. But the words that had managed to escape and made everyone present begin to gather their powers once more.

"Your soul still lives!" the Evil One shrieked in disbelief."Fool!You will kill yourself as well as me!Don't you value your own existence?!"

The group's eyes began to panic once more, but Serenity's voice resounded throughout the courtyard and palace.

_Which is better?To be destroyed by you, and have you use my body to destroy those I love so well, or to be destroyed with you, knowing all those I love will be able to live their lives?The choice is clear.I value my life, but if I must sacrifice it for the lives of those I love and for the life of the world.I will do so.Now…Serena-chan.Now…all of you!_

Serena-chan could see nothing; her eyes were blurred with tears as they streamed down her face in an endless torrent.She felt Elios press his face against his neck and felt the wetness of his cheeks from his own tears.She knew with every breath she took that all those around her that were gathering their powers to destroy the Evil One, could barely see because of the tears in their eyes.

Serena-chan gave a cry of agony as Elios gave her his power and she blasted in full strength the power of the Silver Moon Crystal.The bellow of anguish erupted from all those beneath her as well, as they used their full power against the Evil One, destroying it and the one they loved.

The Evil One screamed in defeat as Serenity's soul guided the powers to the heart of the beast.The blaze of power shattered the Evil and the body it inhabited until nothing but dust was left to be blown away by the wind.

Serena-chan collapsed into Elios' arm, her howls of anguish echoing throughout the palace as the Silver Crystal fell from her numb fingers.The rest of the people were silent and broken as they stood still, unable to do anything but let the agony of their loss tear through them, the only evidence of their pain the steady stream of tears.

King Darien collapsed on his knees; his body shaking with torment as his mind ran through the sight of his love's spirit smiling her farewell to him.

His scream echoed across the land.

***

"I cannot believe it."

Peruru blinked and looked up from his flute to the man who had spoken.He had been a faery child whose people had been wiped out by an evil sorceress who had wished to gather the energy of all the children and had been using him and his people to do it.Only he had survived thanks to the effort of a young girl called Serena-chan and her mother Sailor Moon.

He smiled with the memories.After he had left he had run into this man called Daioshin Kamui.Kamui-sama had taken him in and raised him like a little brother.In fact, he preferred to think of Kamui-sama as his brother.He knew almost nothing of Kamui's past, but that was not important to Peruru.He was content the way things were.

Kamui's iridescent eyes glowed as he floated with his legs crossed.Peruru smiled.That was how Kamui like to sit.Floating in the air with his legs crossed.But it really didn't matter in this case because Kamui's home was the dimensional space between time and the worlds.That was where they lived and there really wasn't much of anything except light and colors.

"You cannot believe what, Kamui-sama?"

Kamui turned his iridescent eyes to Peruru and smiled at the elfin young man.He had taken Peruru in long ago and thought of the young faery as his younger brother.It was something Kamui enjoyed, considering he had no one to call family until Peruru.

Kamui brushed some white hair out of Peruru's eyes with a smile and then turned his gaze back into distance.

"The Guardian of the Silver Moon Crystal.Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo…has died," he said severely.

"WHAT?!"

Kamui blinked and looked at Peruru, his black hair shifting into his eyes as he saw the young faery's blue-gray eyes flash with fear and disbelief.

"Why are you so upset, Peruru?I admit, I'm in shock, I would not expect such a powerful and good woman to die in such a way, but why does the thought of her death affect you so?'

Peruru blinked and turned to Kamui, his eyes pleading."Kamui-sama, the woman you just mention was Sailor Moon, wasn't she?The mother of Serena-chan?"

Kamui blinked.Peruru knew them?But how?Kamui's eyes narrowed curiously."How do you know, Peruru?"

The faery boy groaned in pain, his head bowing.He looked back up at Kamui."How did she die?"

Kamui's eyes narrowed, but answered the agonized young man's question."An evil that a god had imprisoned within the earth a million years ago, became free and possessed the body of the most power being in the world.That being just happened to be Queen Serenity.Her daughter and her family and friends had to use the power of the Silver Crystal and all the power within them to destroy the evil that had possessed her.The unfortunate part was that she died as well."

What Kamui did not tell Peruru was that the soul of the Queen was trying desperately to return back to the Earth.But it was not possible.She no longer had a body to inhabit once more.

Peruru groaned."Poor Serena-chan."

Kamui blinked and made Peruru look into his eyes."How do you know them, Peruru?Why does this upset you so?"

Peruru gave Kamui the barest hint of a smile."Serena-chan and Sailor Moon were the ones who saved me from being killed.Serena-chan is my friend."

Kamui's iridescent eyes widened.No wonder the elfin young man was suffering.They had been his saviors and friends once.Now they were going through the ultimate pain. Peruru looked up at Kamui with pleading eyes.

"Kamui-sama?"

"Yes?"

"May I go visit Serena-chan and offer what comfort I can give her?Please?She needs all the friends she can."

Kamui nodded and made a motion with his had that sent Peruru to the Crystal Palace.But the pain on his little brother's face had torn through Kamui.He closed his glowing eyes and gazed with his mind at the desperation of the Queen's soul as she tried to go back to the Earth and to her family.He saw the agony of her family and his heart clenched in reaction.Her husband had been a mighty warrior.Now the King of the Earth looked as if he was on the verge of his deathbed.

Kamui sighed.He knew Peruru well.He knew when he returned what he would ask.Kamui smiled and turned his inner sight to the direction of another world.


	3. Another Serenity?

Part III—Another Serenity

Part III—Another Serenity?

Serena-chan gave a cry of pain and joy when she saw Peruru in halls of the Palace.The pain in his eyes told her he knew and that he shared her anguish.She threw herself into her old friend's arms.She had missed him over the years and had wondered to where he had vanished.But now it didn't seem important.He was there and she just wanted to hug him tightly and reminisce.

Elios watched Serena-chan hug the young faery man and wondered who he was.He slowly approached them as Serena-chan released him and turned to Elios.The tears in her eyes glistened as she introduced them.

"Elios, love, this is my old friend Peruru.He was a faery boy that helped us once defeat this evil sorceress that was kidnapping all the children."

"Peruru, this is Prince Elios of Elysia.He is my love and my fiancé."

Elios and Peruru smiled at each other and grasped each other's hands in greeting.Serena-chan smiled at them both and grabbed Peruru."Come on now.We have so much to catch up on."

So the three went on their way.

By the end of the day, Peruru was in agony.He had seen the situation his old friend was in and her father was doing terrible.Her burden was so great.She was trying to take care of the King, who was just falling apart.He was still attempting to run the Crystal Tokyo and set up the engagement party for Elios and Serena-chan, but his heart was dead.He had no life, no will.It was suffering just to look at him.

The only joy Peruru had found today was Elios' little sister, Skylar.She had been introduced to him and when their eyes had met something had flashed between them.Her eyes filled with tears and she had thrown herself at him.Peruru had offered what little comfort he could.He even played his flute for Serena-chan, Elios and Skylar.It seemed to make them calm and bring them joy.

The appreciation in Skylar's eyes had warmed his soul.

But that calm moment had not lasted.The entire Palace reeked with grief and pain and there was nothing he could do about it.Nothing he could do to bring back Sailor Moon.To bring back Serena-chan's mother and make her happy again.

If only…

Peruru suddenly shot up, his eyes widening as an idea formed in his mind.If that could work...If it was possible to do that…then…

Peruru took off into the night, telling no one he left, only vanishing.

He wanted to perform his plan.

***

Serena ran for her life.

The monsters chased her at her heals as her long white-blonde hair billowed behind her in the long ponytail.Tears streamed out of the corners of her eyes as she relived in her mind the moment the monsters burst into their hidden headquarters.Lita and Haruka had tried desperately to stop the monsters to give Ami and herself time to escape.If they died…so would the Rebellion.

Serena's lungs and side burned in agony as she continued to run.Hell was on her heals and Ami had already collapsed from exhaustion.She had tried to carry her friend, but Ami had told Serena to run as fast as possible and leave her behind.If not they would take them both down and at least one of them had to survive.

Serena bit her lip with the agony as tears streamed behind her with the speed she was running at.Rei and Michiru had been the first ones of the leaders of the Rebellion to die.Their entire world had been take over by the Nega Verse and only Sailor V or Venus had been there to try and stop the evil Queen Beryl and her Generals.Serena's best friend Molly had converted to the evil side because she had fallen in love with one of the Generals and Darien had been killed fighting a general called Malachite.Hotaru and Setsuna were the next ones to be killed and now Lita and Haruka had probably been killed trying to buy Ami and her sometime.

She shook her head in agony.Now Ami was probably dead too and she was the only one left to offer up any kind of resistance!Didn't the world know she was a coward?!Didn't the world realize she could offer no fight against the demons of the Nega Verse?!She can't do this!She didn't have the power to defeat them alone!

Serena opened her eyes and then winced again in agony a splitting pain shot up her side.She sprawled onto the torn ground, the rocks tearing at her skin as she slowly got up.Her eyes widened as she heard the howl of the Shadow Warriors approaching.She winced as she stood again, her body refusing to move anymore.But she had to.She had to keep moving.She had to survive.

She looked up in desperation and blinked in surprise.Up the small hill there was a glowing tear in the air.It crackled with power and the sparkle of it caught her eye as she made a slow step toward it.Could it be what could save her?

She heard the scream of battle from Nephrite, the general that had stolen Molly's heart, and her body trembled.She ignored the screams of her body and muscles as she raced up the hill toward the tear in the sky.

When she reached it, she could not stop her tremors.She slowly moved her hand toward it when she heard a crack of laughter.She turned and saw the Shadow Warriors practically upon her.Serena hesitated no more.She threw herself through the tear.

Only the Shadow Warriors and Nephrite saw her vanish into the glowing tear and saw it seal in an instant, almost as if it and the woman that had gone through it had never existed.

***

Setsuna raised her head in question, the strange energy she had felt vibrating through her body and mind.

The other women looked up at Setsuna with raised brows.She had just been discussing with them what they would do with the ill health of the King when she had cut herself off and looked off into the distance.

Rei got up and waved a hand in Setsuna's face.The tall dark green-haired woman blinked and turned back to the group, which was watching her curiously.

"What happened to you, Setsuna?" Haruka asked curiously as Michiru took her hand.The same question was reflected in everyone's gaze.

Setsuna shook her head and smiled."I'm not certain.I suddenly felt this strange power come from nowhere.It appeared and then vanished again, as if it had never existed."

Lita shrugged."Then maybe it didn't?"

Setsuna shook her head."Oh, no.It existed.I never make a mistake.It was a strange power I had never felt before, but it was strangely similar to the kind of power that makes up the Gates of Time.I'm not certain what it is, but now I wish to look into it further."

The group looked at each other and nodded.They stood up, and discussed who would leave with Setsuna and who would stay guarding the Palace.Within minutes it was agreed that Setsuna, Rei, Ami, and Hotaru would go to the location while everyone else stayed guarding the palace.But before they left, Serena-chan burst into the room.

"I want to go with the four of you.You could need my help and I'm curious to see what Pluto is talking about."

Hotaru smiled at her old friend."But Serena-chan, what about your father?"

Serena-chan sighed."Elios and Skylar will watch him for the moment.Plus, I want to see if we find Peruru along the way.He disappeared last night, and I think he just got lost.It would be great if we found him along the way, especially since Skylar was very worried about him."

The four agreed and left to the area Setsuna had mentioned.Rei and Setsuna were trying to sense anymore of the strange energy, while Ami was looking for it with her computer.Hotaru walked by Serena-chan ready to protect her, but also ready to use her healing powers to aid whoever or whatever they found.

What they did not expect to find, was Peruru hovering over a woman with masses of white-blonde hair that spilled about her.Peruru looked up when he heard them approach and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hurry!Sailor Saturn!Use your healing powers on her!She's in terrible shape!"

Ami and Rei went beside Serena-chan as Hotaru approached the young faery and knelt down beside to the woman that lay unconscious and injured.Hotaru didn't show her surprise as she put down her glaive moved her hands over the woman.The unconscious lady looked a lot like Queen Serenity.So much like her that it had startled Hotaru at first.But she shrugged it off.Just small similarities and she missed Serenity so much that she saw her in any woman who looked like her.

Hotaru's hands began to glow as her healing power expelled from her and into the woman before her.The scratches and bruises began to fade away and then the glow seeped into the skin to heal any internal injuries.By the time Hotaru was through she was exhausted.She sighed and leaned back on her legs as the woman slowly awoke.

Hotaru was expecting many things, but she did not expect what she was faced with.When the woman opened her eyes, a deep brilliant blue gazed back at her.

Serenity's blue eyes.

Hotaru gave a gasp of surprise and stood up, taking a step back.Setsuna blinked and looked to see what had startled Hotaru so badly.

Peruru was helping the woman up, who was blinking about her in confusion.

All the Guardians gasped in shock as they gazed at the woman.

It _was Serenity._

Serena-chan moved the stiff Ami and Rei out of her way, so she could see Peruru and the woman he was helping.She opened her mouth in greeting and question, but the words died in her throat.The only thing that came out was a hoarse cry.

_"Mama?"_

The Guardians snapped out of their trance and were going to turn to Peruru to question and Serena-chan to calm when the young woman raced out from between them and threw herself into her mother's arms with a cry of joy.

_"MAMA!!!"_

Serena blinked in confusion as the pink haired girl grabbed onto her with all the strength inside of her.She shook her head in confusion.She was looking at dead friends before her, an elfin young man, and this young woman who was calling her mother with a relief from agony.Serena's eyes filled with tears.She had almost had a child once with Darien.He had kissed her good-bye before he went to fight with Malachite and the kiss had turned into one night of bliss.He had left the next day and had been killed.Later she had found out she was pregnant, but with the stress and desperation to survive and escape, she had had a miscarriage.

The child she would have had would have been the same age as this girl if it had survived that long.

Serena shook her head, banishing the memories.She had no idea where she was.Was she in Heaven?Her friends were there…was this the child she had lost and she had grown here in the Heavens?Was the faery by her side a messenger or an angel?What was going on?

Rei and Setsuna were the first to take in the confused expression of Serenity's face.She wasn't filled with joy at being alive…she wasn't hugging her daughter.Setsuna nodded at Rei and she nodded in return.Rei approached Serena-chan and pulled the weeping girl off the woman who was identical to Serenity in every way.

"What are you doing, Rei?Let me go!Mom's back!She's back!Please, Rei!Let me hug her until…"

Rei's heart clenched hearing the girl's pleas.The woman who looked like Serenity seemed affected too.She slowly stood up and reached for Serena-chan and the woman holding her.

"Rei?Hotaru?Setsuna?Ami?" her voice ended on a squeak of disbelief.She shook her head."This can't be happening.Am I dead?Am I here?Or is this just an elaborate dream?Why are you all in such strange clothes?Who is this little faery?And who is the girl?She looks like me, she has Darien's eyes.Is she the child I lost so long ago?The one that Darien gave me that never had a chance to live?Am I in Heaven?Is everyone else here too?Everyone that died?"

The group looked at her as if she had lost her mind.Serena-chan had been stunned into silence.She could not believe what she was hearing.Only Peruru didn't seem confused.He tugged on the torn shirt of the woman and she turned to him, her loose hair glistening in the sunlight.

"You're not dead, Serena.They aren't dead.You're in a different world.With the use of my flute—and a little extra help—I opened a portal from your world to this one.In your world everyone is dead and the Nega Verse has taken over.You and Darien never officially got together and Serena-chan died in a miscarriage you had.Your life had been destroyed.You never knew of your power and neither did anyone else.

"In this world, you knew of your powers because Luna had awakened them for you.You all defeated the Nega Verse quite quickly andstopped hundreds of other horrors that threatened your world.You married Darien and had Serena-chan.You both became the King and Queen of the Earth and Moon and live in the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo.You have complete control over the most powerful element in the universe, the Silver Moon Crystal and your life is happy!But in this world you just recently died.So I brought a you from one world that had nothing left to live for, to a world that needs you and you have everything to live for."

Everyone stared at Peruru in astonishment.Rei released Serena-chan numbly as the young woman approached Peruru.He stood still as Serena-chan stared into his eyes.

"Peruru?You did this so I could have my mother back, didn't you?So Daddy could be happy again and me too?"

Peruru slowly nodded.Serena-chan's eyes filled with tears."Thank you, Peruru!" and she threw herself into his arms for a hug.

The Guardians looked at the amazed Serena.She seemed to be slowly digesting the entire situation.Setsuna on the other hand wasn't sure Peruru had done all of that on his own.The faery man didn't have enough power to manipulate the dimensions in such a fashion.She would get the truth from him when the reached the Palace.

When they arrived she realized they hadn't needed to.Everyone at the Palace already knew of this new Serenity's appearance because the "little extra help" Peruru had spoken of had appeared.

His name was Daioshin Kamui and he was overwhelming.

The man was huge in height, perhaps a few inches taller than Darien, his short black as sin hair hung over his iridescent eyes that glistened with every color in existence.His black cloak swirled about his body, a warrior's body.He was clearly a warrior born and bred, like King Darien, as well as the other Generals.He smiled as the group came into his view and Peruru rushed up to him with Skylar at his side.

"I'm glad you came, Kamui-sama.You can explain better than I."

Kamui grinned down at Peruru."Of course, Peruru.Especially since I know a few things that you still don't."

Peruru lifted an eyebrow, but Kamui waved for everyone to be seated.Serena gazed at Darien across the way and saw the hope leap into his eyes.Her only joy, yet agony, throughout the years in hell had been the memories of his touch.Whatever this Kamui person said, she hoped it would help them all.

Darien had to control himself from leaping from his seat and grabbing Serena into his arms.He had been so devastated by her death, he had never thought he would ever see her alive again.And to have her practically within his reach and tangible was driving him insane.He had to hold her again.

Serena-chan and Elios clutched at each other as they gazed at the man before them.They hoped he could help in some way.Elios had told her that he had heard of the Kamui, but hadn't thought he had actually existed.Serena-chan had asked him for more details but Elios told her he really didn't have any.All he knew was that he was probably the most powerful being in the entire universe and his power reached beyond power.That was all he had heard.Serena-chan was deflated, but she hoped that he could give her back her mother.She needed the gentle kiss and the warm hugs of her mother.And she needed to see her father happy again.She clutched onto Elios' hand and he squeezed back.

Setsuna felt something strange and powerful rush through her the moment her eyes met the eyes of the man called Daioshin Kamui.His iridescent gaze had burned a trail of fire up her spine, filling her with heat.She had never felt that way about any man or for any man, but him…and his eyes… She shook her head, her dark green hair shimmering catching his attention.She would ignore these feelings for the moment and then find out who he was.She sensed the same kind of distant knowledge and power in him as her own.An energy like that of Gates of Time.She needed to know who he was and she would find out.

Kamui lifted an eyebrow at the woman they had called Sailor Pluto.Pluto… wasn't she the one who once guarded the Gates of Time?He had never seen her before but he had heard of her.Her hair was a brilliant dark shining green and her eyes a glowing red.He smiled secretly to himself as everyone quieted.He could see the determination in her eyes.She had felt and recognized his power and now she wanted to know who he was.He was afraid he wouldn't be able to accommodate her.He himself wasn't even sure.

Kamui tore his gaze away from her and confronted the entire group, beginning his tale.He smiled."As I had stated earlier, Peruru came to me asking me to help him bring a Serenity from another world whose life had none of you so he could open the portal of the dimensions to bring her from her world to this one.He and I have already explained what her world was like and I am sure Peruru has already told her some of what this world is like.It is up to all of you to fill her in on the details of this life.Of the battles she has fought, the lives she has saved, the reason she is queen, all of it.

"As for the question will she ever be the Serenity you all knew and loved, it all depends on the will of the gods.All I can say was that the soul of your Serenity was pleading with the gods of the dead to let her return to this realm, but they could not allow it for the simple reason that she had no body to inhabit.Now the situation has changed and who knows what the gods shall decide.The only other comfort I can give all of you is that in some way the Queen noticed my presence, smiled at me to my surprise and said, 'Tell them I will find a way to return'.That is all."

And with that Kamui turned and left the hall.

Everyone was stunned into speechlessness.But the silence did not last for long.There was a joyful uproar that resounded throughout the palace.

Serenity said she would find a way to return!And every one knew once Serenity set her mind on something nothing could deter her.


	4. A Soul Reborn

Part IV—A Soul Reborn

Part IV—A Soul Reborn

The Serena from the other world was dressed and groomed to shining perfection and everyone took turns telling of her life in this world.Only Setsuna and Darien maintained their distance.Setsuna only because she was too busy trying to find to where the Kamui had vanished.Darien maintained his distance because he was afraid.

Afraid of being alone, of being with her and not being able to touch her, of looking at her, of loving her.He was afraid of it all.But he was most afraid of the hope.He wasn't sure he could bare the surge of hope that filled him be squashed in only an instant.

But when he saw her emerge from the rooms, the knowledge of the way her life had been here, the way she had touched the lives of so many, and looking exactly the way the Queen did, Darien almost could not contain himself.He still held back.But the last snapping point was when he looked beside her and saw his daughter clutching her hand.Serena-chan said something to her and she burst out laughing into Serena's delightful laugh and quickly hugged her daughter close.

It was at that point that Darien snapped.

He began to stride toward the two of them, his eyes full of the intent to take her in his arms, kiss her until she gasped for air and was clinging to him in desire like she had so many times.

But a cough stopped in his tracks.

Diamond stood there, understanding in his eyes and motioned to Darien.The King gave a sigh and followed the summons.There was a meeting and he was needed.He had delayed the inevitable once more.But how was he going to survive this?

Serena-chan couldn't wait till her mother got back her memories!It was her mother in every way down to the graceful klutziness.Everything was back as it was supposed to be.Her mother was back, Elios was with her, Peruru was with Skylar and they seemed so happy.The animation of the castle was back to normal.Even Luna, Artemis and Diana who had been moping about the castle as well since Serenity died were rejuvenated.

Serenity had told everyone about the horrors she had seen and the life she had lived in full detail and everyone was horrified and felt terrible.But nothing could be done.But Rei had the brilliant idea that after Serenity had gotten her memory back they could get Peruru and Kamui to open the gates again so they could whip some Nega Verse butt.Everyone enjoyed that thought.Beryl didn't have a chance against them.

But while all this was going on, Setsuna was still trying to find the Kamui.She would have her answers.And when a messenger was sent to her to tell her of Rei's plan, she was only more determined to find the Kamui.He had awakened something deep inside her and she wanted him to fix it.

***

Serena knelt before the glowing Silver Moon Crystal and she stared up at the shining light that shimmered on her dress and hair.She wished she could know this life.She had seen the desperation on Darien's face, his need and his love.She could feel everyone's love for her.She just wished she could remember herself all the life she had shared with these people.But all she knew was the horrors of the Nega Verse controlled world.Her friends were so kind and so caring.She wished…she wished she really was their Serena but she had the most horrible premonition she wasn't.

She gazed at the Crystal that had saved the life of so many and in the end had taken the life of the one who had been its guardian.Serena smiled.If the Crystal had feelings she wondered how it would feel about that.She sighed and shook her head.She wasn't qualified to use the Crystal, she wasn't the Serenity with all the power.She wasn't the Queen of the Earth and Moon.Another woman by the same name was.She was just nobody with no life left to her, only failure.

Tears slid silently down her cheeks.She wondered if there was a Silver Moon Crystal in her world too.

_"Of course there is."_

_Serena's head shot up in surprise.Hovering above the Silver Moon Crystal was the spirit…of Serenity.The one who had died in this world.Serena blinked in astonishment, gave a little cry and stood up taking a step back.The spirit brought up a hand._

_"Don't be frightened!I am you!You were right when you wondered what the Crystal thought of having to destroy the one who was its guardian and had always used it for good.It was the power of the Crystal that brought me back to this realm and it will be the same power that allows me to be reborn."_

_Serena blinked."How?"It was strange.It was almost as if she was talking to a reflection in a mirror._

The spirit gave a light giggle._"Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it?"_

Serena gasped."You can read my mind?"

The spirit laughed. _"Of course.I am you, we are of same body and soul.With the power of the Crystal my soul will enter your body and our souls will merge.We will become one and then you will have the joys of my life and I'll have the pain of yours."_

She blinked."But then wouldn't I cease to exist?"

The spirit shook her head._"Basically all that will happen is you will gain all of my memories and understanding.You will retain your own, you will just add mine to the package.Isn't that what you were wishing for anyway?"_

Serena blinked."Yes, it was."

Serenity smiled. _"Then lets do it.We have a world to save and so many that love us wanting to be with us.We will become one again."_

Serena smiled and stood still as the spirit was absorbed into the Silver Moon Crystal.The Crystal began to glow brightly, shining its light onto the woman before her.The woman who had used the Crystal so wisely and was the Guardian of the Crystal smiled as the light began to glow with a brilliance that seemed beyond reality and life.The room was filled with unending light as the spirit of the Guardian reentered her body and merged with her body and soul.The memories flooded one by one into Serenity's mind as she became whole and alive again.

She opened her eyes for an instant and the crystallized room shimmered.But in the midst of it was a beautiful young woman with long silver hair that hung down to her feet wavy and loose and eyes of crystal light, reflecting all colors, iridescent crystals.She smiled at Serenity and a silver crescent moon glowed on her forehead before she vanished into the crystal light and it shone for an instant of extreme unbearable brilliance.

Serenityclosed her eyes against the brilliant light, but she heard a tinkling whisper in her ear, almost like a chime in the wind.

_For you Serenity.Thank you._

Serenity opened her eyes and the room was normal again, the Silver Moon Crystal glowing in its place on the stand in the center of the room.Serenity approached it and gave a small bow to the Crystal.She heard a tinkling from the crystal and she smiled.She nodded her head and left the room with life flowing through her veins and a grin of pure joy and laughter on her face.

She would never forget what the Crystal had whispered to her in that last moment when she had bowed to it in her gratitude.

_We must remember to thank Kamui-chan too._

Serenity could not stop smiling.

***

Serenity emerged from the room and walked the halls of the Palace with pure joy flowing through her.She felt as light as a feather from her pure happiness.She was home!With her friends, with her family, with her love.She couldn't wait!

And she didn't have to wait long.She looked up and saw her daughter with Elios, Peruru and Skylar at her side.She smiled at them in pure joy and opened her arms.

Serena-chan squealed in joy.Her mother was back!Her mother was back!She threw herself into her mother's arms while the other three teenagers rushed in for a hug as well.Serenity clutched them eagerly to her, tears slipping from her eyes from the overwhelming delight of holding her daughter and her friends again and knowing them for who they were.She laughed in sheer exultation and held them close.

The sound of the laughter in the hall brought the Sailor Guardians to them.The women's eyes slowly widened as Serenity straightened and smiled brilliantly at her friends.Ami took a step forward and drew Serenity's eyes.She smiled at her old friend."No more homework left Ami?"Tears streamed down Ami's cheeks and she began to hiccup.

Serenity gazed at all of them and laughed in delight.She made a face at Rei, asked Lita for some good home cooking because she was starved, asked Mina if they should have a Sailor V marathon, asked Haruka when her next race was, asked Michiru to play the violin for her, and asked Hotaru if Serena-chan had been behaving.The entire group was in tears by the time she was through and then crushing her with joy in their arms.Serenity burst out laughing and hugged them all with pure gladness.She was so happy to be with them all again!

Darien and his Generals walked into the room to see the huge crowd about Serenity, hugging the breath out of her, lecturing her and laughing with her.Darien's heart clenched within his chest as hope flew through him.He squashed it.He didn't want to be crushed and devastated after his hope was dashed again.He refused to allow any emotion to come across his face, any hope to fill him.

Serenity saw him as still as death across the distance.He held all his emotions back as his generals blinked in disbelief or ran towards her in joy to be with her.She met his eyes and saw the flash of hope he quickly squashed.Her heart felt like it was going to burst with love.She had missed him so much, hated being away from him.

She turned to the group hugging and kissing her and crying and gave them a wink as she walked through them and directly toward Darien.Her eyes met his and didn't leave his beautiful dark eyes.

Darien shifted as he gazed into the brilliant blue eyes.It was almost as if he could see the soul of the woman he loved so much within her._No!It was not she, it could not be she.It just wasn't possible._

Serenity stood directly before him, her eyes staring deeply into his.His gaze was frightened…and so alone.Her heart clenched and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Darien…"

He blinked and struggled to hold back his hope."Serena…?"

He could not hide the anguish and the hope in his voice from her.She smiled brilliantly at him, wrapping her arms around his neckand kissing him with all the love inside of her heart.Darien's eyes snapped open in realization and his love and relief overwhelmed him.He clutched her to him desperately as he kissed her with the ferocity of a man dying of hunger being faced with a feast.He opened her mouth and kissed her wildly and carnally with his tongue.He pressed her furiously against him, the groan he made coming from the depths of his soul.

"Hey!Get a room or something!" was the shout they heard someone say.Probably Rei.But they were too wrapped up in the moment and the joy of being together again to care who watched or what anyone else said.

In the end, Darien unconsciously carried her back to their bedroom, right in front of an entire audience.


	5. Survival & Salvation

Part V—Survival and Salvation

Part V—Survival and Salvation

The next day the preparations were made for the trip through the portal to the other dimension.Setsuna had found Kamui among the crowd of people who were hollering their approval as King Darien carried his Queen back to their private quarters.Kamui had been standing off to the side looking pleased with himself.

Setsuna had approached him before he could escape and told him of their plan to liberate the other world from the Nega Verse.He had smiled lightly and had agreed to the plan.But when she had begun to ask him about the tumultuous feeling inside of her that he had caused he had turned and vanished.

They were preparing for the battle that lay ahead and they still hadn't found him.

Peruru had told them not to worry.Kamui would appear whenever he pleased, so to just continue with the preparations.By the end it was decided that Serena-chan, Elios, Skylar and Peruru would stay in the palace with all the Generals as guards while Queen Serenity, King Darien and all the Sailor Guardians would go to the other world.Peruru would go with them only play his flute and then return to the palace.

No one was sure what Kamui would do.

On the eve of the day they planned to leave everyone gathered where they had found Serenity, where the tear had been.Peruru waited patiently for Kamui to arrive, but after a time everyone began to grow restless.Finally, after two hours, Setsuna approached Peruru ready to lecture him into getting Kamui there.She didn't need to.The moment she made her first step, the Kamui appeared, floating above them with his legs crossed and his cloak billowing about him.Only Serenity and Peruru grinned at him.

He floated down to the King and Queen and stood before them, his iridescent, crystal-like eyes full of warning."The other side of the tear will take you directly into the palace of Queen Beryl.Be very careful.She has been able to gather more energy than the first time you faced her, and you will be on her territory.Your advantage is that you are infinitely more powerful than she is and that you have the element of surprise."

He gave a slight smile and turned around outstretching one of his hands.He looked over his shoulder as glowing rainbow lights began to gather around his hand."Also, there are several captives in the dungeons of the palace that need rescuing and once you defeat the Shadow Warriors the Rainbow Crystals will be in your grasp.In other words the existence of another Silver Moon Crystal.Decide wisely."

With that Peruru began to play a sweet tune that made the lights glistening around Kamui's hand form into the shape of the tear.After that was completed, Kamui blasted a gust shimmering air and lightning at the tear, which made it operational.Kamui then turned to them, the electricity crackling behind him, crackling in his eyes as well."I will travel with you, so I can just open the tear from that side.I want nothing getting into this world that does not belong here."

Darien and Serenity nodded their agreement as did the Sailor Guardians.He nodded in return and walked through the portal, the others following him.

Once they were through, he turned around again and sealed the portal with another blast of air and lightning.He turned to them."I will wait here," and with that he vanished.

The group nodded.Hotaru volunteered to be the one to free the prisoners in case any of them were injured.The group agreed and parted.None of the demons and monsters in the Nega Verse palace stood a chance.All were defeated with petty blows from either Darien or Haruka's sword, Setsuna's Key Staff, or a blast from Michiru's mirror.The other Guardians cleared the way with blasts of fire, ice, lightning, or beauty.

Hotaru found the dungeons easily enough with Ami's locator.She entered them silently and looked about for anyone else that was living.She shook her head in sadness when she saw all the people that had been there sucked dry of their energy and lifeless.Saturn almost screamed when she saw the bodies of Lita, Haruka and Ami lifeless on the floor of a filthy cell.

Suddenly she heard a clang.Saturn almost jumped out of her skin as she whirled about, her glaive drawn and ready.She stared into golden-beige eyes.She blinked in surprise and then shook her head.It was a man and he was staring at her through the bars of his prison.He opened his mouth to say something, but Saturn cut him off.

"Do not worry; do not speak.I am here to help you.Are you injured?"

He shook his head slowly and whispered the words… "only weak…"

Saturn nodded and motioned him to step back.When he did she sliced the bars with her glaive, making enough space for him to get through.When got out he slowly stood, towering over her.She swallowed and he opened to speak when he let out a shout of warning.She turned around quickly to see a monster coming straight at her, she saw him dodge and hit the ground.She smiled but didn't let the monster take another steptoward her or the man.

"Saturn Silence Ribbons!"

The beast was dust in an instant.Saturn turned to the man and blinked in surprise.He was standing beside her with two strange swords drawn his eyes blinking in surprise.She shook her head.Was he surprised that she did that on her own?She shrugged.It didn't matter.She had done what she had come to do and now it was time to return back to the others.Pity it was so dark that she could not see the man she had saved.

She told him to find the exit and to take and care and vanished into the darkness.

The man stared at the area where the woman had disappeared and blinked.Pity it had been too dark to see his savior's face.All he knew was that it was a delicate woman with eyes a deep violet.

He shrugged and did as she had said.Find the way out.

Saturn caught up with the others just as they were about to face the Generals of Beryl's army.The group had already defeated the Shadow Warriors and collected the Rainbow Crystals.Serenity had used her power to make it into the Silver Crystal, but the generals of Beryl's army still didn't know that fact.Jedite, Nephrite, Molly, Zoicite and Malachite all stood side by side in their uniforms.Zoicite and Malachite in each other's arms and Molly and Nephrite the same.Jedite stood between the couples, a sneer on his handsome face.

"I don't know how all of you managed to get into the palace without our detection but you are all as good as dead!"

"I don't think so."

Darien's voice came from behind the Sailor Guardians and he moved before them sword drawn.Malachite's eyes widened in disbelief."You!Impossible!I killed you already!"He moved away from Zoicite and drew his own blade.

Darien laughed."Did you now?I don't recall that event.Pluto, Saturn, Mars—take care of Zoicite!Mercury, Jupiter, Venus—take care of Jedite!Neptune, Uranus—take care of Nephrite!Serena, deal with Molly!"Darien grinned."Let's go ladies!"

The women gave battle cry and attacked. Zoicite screamed as he flew backward toward the wall that Jedite had hit just before, both of them crashing into each other.The six Guardians attacked at the same moment, before either could recover.Mercury pulled out a light saber she had designed and charged as Jupiter attacked with a lightning punch and sent both of the Nega Verse generals flying into Mars' and Venus' kicks.The spiked heels of both shoes sent the two members of Beryl's defense into both Pluto and Saturn's staff, knocking both on the ground as they finished them off.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"JUPITER THUNDER REVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"

"SATURN SHADOW SILENCE SURPRISE!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The two were blown away.Malachite looked over his shoulder and raged as Zoicite was extinguished.He attacked Darien with all his might, but Darien blocked all of Malachite's attacks.The clang of the swords sounded through the room until finally Darien made the killing stroke.

"Your mistake, Malachite."Darien finished him off with a blast, making the warrior nothing but dust.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING WINDS!"

Nephrite crashed against the wall, but still stood.The other Guardians appeared beside Neptune and Uranus.Darien turned to see the Sailor Guardians cornering a wounded Nephrite and a weeping Molly holding onto Serenity.She smiled at Darien as Nephrite caught site of Molly and broke free from the corner the Guardians had placed him in.He ran toward Molly, but Serenity lifted up her hand, stilling him.The Silver Crystal appeared in Serenity's hand.

"Moon Healing."She bathed Nephrite in its light, healing him with Molly's love and his love for Molly.He collapsed on his knees after the Crystal had done its work and Molly threw herself into his arms.He held her close as Serenity looked at them both with a smile.

"Hurry.Both of you.Leave this place.Find the way out and get out.Hurry."

Nephrite nodded and picked Molly up into his arms.Molly reached out for her friend once more and gave her a delicate smile.Serenity nodded and released her friend, motioning for them to escape.

Nephrite wasted no more time; they left as quickly as possible.The Sailor Guardians, King Darien and Queen Serenity turned and made their way to Queen Beryl's quarters.

The Queen of the Nega Verse had no idea what had happened when her door was suddenly blown open.She shot up out of her throne only to see… Prince Darien!

"Impossible!Malachite killed you long ago!You cannot be alive Prince Darien!"

Darien smirked as the other Sailor Guardians ran into the room and surrounded him, Serenity taking her place at his side."That's King Darien of the Earth and Moon, Beryl.And your reign had ended!"

Serenity took out the Silver Moon Crystal of this world and held it before her, the Crystal glowing with power.Queen Beryl took a step back in horror."The Silver Crystal!How can this be!I had all the Rainbow Crystals in my Shadow Warriors!"

Serenity said nothing as the Sailor Guardians gathered their energy.Darien stood behind her, giving his strength, his power and his love.She felt him kiss her neck and the power within her grew.She smiled at Queen Beryl.

"It's over witch.You are moon dust!"

Serenity blasted her with all of her power, the Guardian blasts of power following the power of the Silver Moon Crystal.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"SATURN POWER!"

"URANUS POWER!"

"NEPTUNE POWER!"

"PLUTO POWER!"

And in one voice, shouting above the screams of a dying evil, Serenity and Darien both bellowed, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Queen Beryl and her Nega Verse were nothing but dust.

The entire palace began to collapse around them as their power faded.The entire group began to make abreak for the exit.But just as they passed through the doors was Kamui.

"You bunch of fools take too long to perform a simple task!Hurry!Follow me."

The group did not hesitate.They followed him as quickly as possible.

When they finally reached the exit the roof was ready to come down on them.The rumbling of the collapsing palace threatened and Kamui hurriedly blasted the tear."Hurry!It's open!Go through!"

All did as ordered.They each went through the tear one at a time, until they were all through.Kamui let out a curse beneath his breath as he went through as well, the wall collapsing at that moment.What none of them knew was that someone else followed Kamui through the tear before it closed.


	6. Peace Once More

Part IV—Peace Once More

Part IV—Peace Once More

The entire group let out a collective sigh as Kamui took a breath and then turned to close this side of the tear.Everyone knew that they could not just leave the world drifting in that fashion with no one to protect it.Who knew what would happen if it was left without a Silver Moon Crystal and without anyone to use it?

That thought crossed through everyone's mind, but it was only Serenity who finally made the decision.She approached Kamui and gave him the Silver Crystal.He lifted an eyebrow at her in question.

"The choice we are making is to give you the Silver Moon Crystal.There is only one of you Kamui, but there is a Moon Crystal in every alternate world I'm sure.There must be something you can do with the power of the Crystal to protect that world.I do not have enough power to do that, but perhaps you do."

Kamui's eyes narrowed."So you are suggesting I keep the Crystal and I deal with the problem of the other world."

Serenity shook her head and smiled."I do not mean to put the entire responsibility on your shoulders.But in truth the only one here who can come up with a good idea is you.I have no clue what to do.The only thing I can think of, if there is another Moon Kingdom descendant, that he or she becomes the Guardian of the Crystal for that world.But is there one in that world that exists that does not exist in this one?Do you see why I suggest you decide?Only you can determine who is fit enough to be the Guardian of the Moon Crystal."Serenity placed the Crystal in his hand and clasped his hand around it.She smiled at him and took a step back into Darien's arms as she saw Kamui give a small wave and turn to leave.He slowly began to fade away, his cloak and hair blending with the night, his eyes like brilliant stars.

"I want you to know that you will always have a place here, and that you are always welcome!"

Kamui gave a small nod and everyone else gave him small farewells until there nothing but a glimmer of him left.It was then that he heard Queen Serenity's voice call out to him suddenly.

"Come again soon, Kamui-chan!And thank you!"

Kamui blinked and turned, but it was too late.The Queen of the Earth and Moon had vanished into the darkness.He sighed.He would return…just to find out why she had called him that…and why it had struck him full of déjà vu.He shook his head as another reason to his mind loomed before his inner sight.He shook the vision of Sailor Pluto from his mind and turned his gaze to the world he had just left behind.Now, who would be able to handle the power of the Silver Moon Crystal and be its Guardian as well as the world's guardian?Hmmm…

The group hovered about the area for a few moments longer before they all began to make their way back to the Palace.Serena-chan, Elios, Peruru, and Skylar were rushing to greet them with exuberant hugs.Only Setsuna and Hotaru seemed to stay behind, thinking.Setsuna's mind was full of the man they called the Kamui.She sighed as she wondered if he would return and what would happen when he did.She trembled as a draft of cold air brushed up her spine and against her flesh.For some reason she had wanted to get close to the cold, distant Daioshin Kamui, but now she, Meiou Setsuna, could be eons apart from him and there was nothing she could do about it.

She sighed and then motioned for Hotaru to follow her back to the palace.Hotaru nodded and smiled, but stared off into the distance.She was wondering if the man she had rescued had managed to escape or if he had been killed in the collapse of the palace.She sighed and shook her head.It really was nothing she could do or nothing she should worry about, but she could not seem to help herself.She had only managed to see his eyes in the darkness and notice the shape of his body and his height.He had been tall, perhaps the same height as King Darien or an inch taller, and had been muscular, yet lean.The seasoned body of a warrior.She remembered how he had dodged the attack, but now she realized he was really going for his weapons.Come to think of it, she hadn't even seen those in the light quite well.She shrugged and sighed shaking her head.It really didn't matter anymore.

Hotaru turned to the Palace with a smile as the lights of celebration turned on and shone throughout the city.Even though it didn't matter, she would never forget the color of those eyes.The dull golden-beige that shone even in the darkness.

She walked back to the palace following Setsuna.Little did she realize that a man had come through the portal as well and that he now leaned on a huge stone as he gazed down at the palace and the woman who was walking toward it.A golden eyebrow arched as the man moved some of his hair out of his face.He shrugged and turned away, walking off into the distance alone.

***

The engagement party for Elios and Serena-chan was wonderful.They even included Peruru and Skylar as recipients for the engagement party as well.Michiru had laughed.Instead of a double wedding, they had had a double engagement!The young couples were glowing with excitement and embarrassment.But they were all having a blast.

Serenity and Darien were happy for the young ones and were watching Setsuna like a hawk.Everyone had noticed the sparks flying between her and the Kamui whenever they managed to get close to each other.Serenity wondered if he really would ever return.But for now everyone was enjoying the festivities and the stories of their recent adventures adding more gossip to the streets of Crystal Tokyo.

Everything was as it should be.


End file.
